On The Road With A Toad
On The Road With A Toad is the 4th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang escape from Coolsville and head toward other places. But when a huge toad crashes the Mystery Machine, can the gang fix it and capture this crazy frog? Synopsis The gang are in the Mystery Machine, going far, far away from Coolsville when they are interupped by a giant toad. Fred is driving incredibly fast, for it seems the Crazy Coolsvillians are after them. After they finally escaped, Fred sees they are low on gas. Strangely, no one is on the highway. Velma sees a gas station up ahead and tells Fred to go there. Suddenly a giant toad comes out and Fred doesn't have time to swerve. The Mystery Machine crashes into the toad and it leaps away. Fred and the gang get out and examine the damage. Then the gang start pushing the Mystery Machine to the gas station. When they finally get there, it seems to be very old and is also deserted. Fred sends Shaggy and Scooby inside the little repair warehouse to find some tools while he and the girls check inside the shop and that. Shaggy and Scooby go inside the warehouse and look for tools. The warehouse is really creepy (or at least to Shaggy and Scooby). Scooby trips over something, and Shaggy finds it is a journal. Shaggy picks it up to examine later with the rest of the gang. Scooby finds the tools, but then the Toad appears behind them and chases them around the warehouse. Finally Scooby and Shaggy escape to the shop. Meanwhile in the shop, the gang have found this place is really quite old. The last date in newspapers in 1954. Daphne goes behind the curtain. There she finds the place where the owner must have lived. She looks behind the bed and falls through a hidden trapdoor. Fred and Velma wonder where she is, and she yells that she is in a tunnel underground before hearing a rather muffled sound. Shaggy and Scooby come in and give Velma the diary, before everyone goes down the trapdoor. When the rest of the gang go down the trapdoor, there is Daphne. Fred says to split up. The gang are in a tunnel with two different paths. Shaggy and Scooby go down the right one, and Fred and the girls go down the left one. So the gang split up. Shaggy and Scooby are going down the right one, milling about. They see shiny flashes and pick them up. They seem to be pieces of gold. Shaggy picks up a lot and then both keep on going. The Road Toad appears and chases them a second time, but this time they escape by going right through the wall, into a secret passage. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne and Velma are walking down the left tunnel. Velma is examining the diary, and it is from an old gold prospector who hid his gold in these tunnels. They hear yells from Shaggy and Scooby and go back, looking for them. In the secret passage, the toad has not followed Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby keep running, ending up in seemingly a laboratory. They look around, and find notes on the gold they found. They hear running and hide, but it's only the rest of the gang. Velma examines the notes and tells Fred to set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby will look around for the Road Toad and lead him back to the laboratory. There, Fred and the girls will pull a rope, making the desk go forward into the Toad. Then a net will drop over him. So Shaggy and Scooby head off. Shaggy and Scooby have found the Road Toad, and are running back to the laboratory. Fred and the girls pull the rope, but it goes into Scooby and Shaggy as well as the toad. The net goes over all, and Scooby unmasks the toad. The toad is Tracy Silenk, a person looking for the old gold prospector's gold. She scared people away from the gas station so she could search for the gold in peace. The episode ends with the gang heading off. Cast and Characters Villains *Road Toad Suspects *None Culprits Locations *Highway **Old Gas Station ***Tunnels Underground Notes/trivia *This is one of the first episodes with no suspects. *The Road Toad bears a resemblance to Frogman, a creature that is-or was-supposedly real, as some people witnessed it. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Fred's ascot turns blue for a second. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *When Shaggy and Scooby exit the tunnels, the color of the tunnel is light gray. When they first entered, it was black. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Can't we escape from Coolsville without mysteries Fred?"-Shaggy Rogers *"TSSSHHH...I am...the Road Toad! TSSSH...feel my wrath!"-Road Toad Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes